phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Id Beast
Creating an Idbeast “Idbeast” is a template you can add to any living creature with an Intelligence of at least 3 (referred to hereafter as the “base creature”). Constructs and undead are not viable choices (though an idbeast could become undead at a later date with the application of the vampire template, for example).It uses all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Statistics and abilities not presented below are as the base creature. To name your final idbeast, simply add the word “id” to the front of the creature’s name as appropriate. If confusion could result when you drop part of the creature’s name and replace it, simply add “id” to the name instead. For example, an umber hulk could become an id hulk, a harpy becomes an id harpy, and so on. CR: Same as the base creature +1 (for 1–2 HD creatures); same as base creature +2 for 3–16 HD creatures; same as base creature +3 for HD 17+ creatures. Type: '''With the application of this template, the creature’s type changes to “magical beast.” '''AC: Natural armor improves by +5 Special Qualities and Defenses: ''' Idbeasts have all the special qualities ofthe base creature, plus they gain immunity to poison, and have acid, cold, electricity, and fire resistance 10. They also gain cunning and are considered psionic creatures (they can participate in mindscape combat). '''Speed: The creature’s base speed improves by +20 Melee: An idbeast gains bite and claw attacks in addition to the base creature’s attacks, if it did not have them already. Special Abilities: ' An idbeast retains all the special attacks of the base creature. Idbeasts with Intelligence or Wisdom scores of 8 or higher possess the following psionic abilities, using their Hit Dice or level as the manifester level (an augmentable power is always augmented fully to the limits of that manifester level), as specified in the table below. Unless otherwise indicated, the ability is usable once per day. Idbeasts have all the special qualities of the base creature, plus they gain immunity to poison, and have acid, cold, electricity, and fire resistance 10. They also gain cunning and are considered psionic creatures. ''Cunning (Ex): An idbeast is never caught flat-footed. Id Strike (Su): The creature can make a normal attack to deal additional damage equal to its Hit Dice total (maximum of +20) against a foe a number of times per day as noted in the table. When it makes such attacks, it seems to swell with power as its muscles ripple and its eyes blaze like beacons of hunger. Id Charge (Ex): If an idbeast charges a foe during the first round of combat, it can make a full attack even if it has already taken a move action. '''Abilities: Increase from the base creature as follows: Str +4, Dex +4, Con +4, Int –2, Wis +4, Cha +2. Skills: Idbeasts receive a +4 id bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Hyperconscious: Explorations in Psionics Copyright 2004 Bruce R. Cordell. All rights reserved. Mindscapes Copyright 2003–2004 Bruce R. Cordell. All rights reserved. Category:World Category:Monsters Category:Running the World Category:Psionics Category:Magical Beast